


The Concert

by ScriptrixDraconum



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Embarrassment, Encouragement, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptrixDraconum/pseuds/ScriptrixDraconum
Summary: Just a short one-shot of two dads sacrificing a bit of comfort for the sake of their daughters' happiness. Well, more so Dadsona than Brian, apparently.Written from the POV of a nameless Dadsona. Nothin' but fluff.





	The Concert

“WHAT!?” I scream at Brian, assuming his ears are also flooded by the racket of the neo-electro-funk band that our daughters somehow love.

“I SAID,” Brian shouts, “IT’S NOT THAT BAD. A BIT LOUD. BUT AT LEAST THE TUNES ARE UPBEAT, AND THE LYRICS ARE TASTEFUL.”

“WHAT!?” I scream again.

Brian smiles and shakes his head. I can see but not hear his laughter. He turns back to the stage – it’s far away from us, but the girls are much, much closer – and he drapes an arm around my shoulders.

 

As Brian drives us home the world still sounds like it’s under water, which is fine, because our daughters’ duet encore performance of their favorite songs is blissfully muffled.

Once home, the girls finally settle down and retire quietly to their rooms, and Brian and I collapse onto our bed.

“Oh my god,” I groan. “I never want to hear any song ever again. Ever.”

“WHAT?!” Brian hollers.

I elbow him in his soft stomach.

“A bit of an overstatement,” he says through a smile. “We just need to purify our ears.”

I laugh, and then groan again. “What do you have in mind?”

Brian slips his phone out of his jeans pocket, taps the screen a few times, and on comes a muted serenade by Johnny Cash. My hearing slowly returns to normal just in time to appreciate the quiet tune and, eventually, Brian’s snores.

* * *

The bed is cold and empty in the morning. Brian’s already up. I make my way to the bathroom, my bladder violently full. But before my hand falls upon the doorknob I hear enthusiastic, slightly-off tune singing accompanying the static of the shower.

“Don’t know don’t know the words, but I’m gonna sing it! Sing, sing, sing some words to the song I don’t know...”

The sunlight coming in from the frosted window behind the shower creates a silhouette of my husband against the translucent curtain. As he makes up lyrics to one of the songs we experienced last night at the concert, somehow memorizing the tune of it, he shakes his sizable bootie and dances in a way similar to The Twist. He can’t hear me using the toilet, and I’m treated to more of the private performance.

“Gotta gotta sing it! Sing the song. Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh sing it sing it yeah.”

I can’t help but cackle as I flush the toilet. Brian’s silhouette freezes before he jerks back the shower curtain and wipes water from his eyes. Shock and the hint of betrayal are evident on his face.

“I, uh,” he stammers. “Hey, babe.”

“You don’t have to stop,” I say as I shed my clothing I’m still wearing from last night and join Brian in the shower. I kiss him on the nose.

He’s red in the face but, slowly, his lips curve in a smile. “I thought you didn’t like the concert,” he says.

“Oh, I didn’t. But I think it was the volume that was the problem.” I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips. “But I like your version. And I enjoy watching you shake your bum.”

Brian’s still red-faced, but from a different kind of embarrassment. He grins, and grabs a tight hold of my rear. “Want an encore?”

I strain to reach around his body as much as he can mine, but compared to my mountain of a man, I’m rather small. I settle for a good grip of his fleshy hips.

“Yes, please,” I answer, grinning.


End file.
